The 7 Demon Stones
by Shade Azuna
Summary: When back on the Duelist Kindom, something attacks Ryou, forcing him on a quest to find the only gem that can change him back. Will he make it? I dunno. Please be gentle! ^_^


Shade: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Y.Bakura: My head...  
  
Shade: Shaddap! Anyway, this was buggin' me for quite some time now so I feel I have to post it. It's NOT proof read, so any mistakes you find, PLEASE TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE AND I'LL FIX IT!!!!!!  
  
Yami: *slowly inches away*  
  
Shade: DISCLAIMER! SAY IT!  
  
Yami: T________________________T Shade Azuna does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will, even if her life depended on it.  
  
Shade: ... Yeah. Some, maybe all the characters have come down with a case of OOCness. Please do not run away cause it works for the fic. My OC will come into play in LATER chapters. Not a Mary-Sue, just ta tell ya. Okay, you can read on now.  
  
Chapter 1: The SWITCH!  
  
Ryou stepped off of the boat he was previously in and sighed. Why he was back here was a mystery even the greatest of detectives couldn't solve.  
  
"Now class. We are going to be here for the next two weeks. Remember, this island is NOT deserted. I'm sure a few of you know what island this is, right?" the teacher, Mrs. Pencil, asked.  
  
"Hai!" came 9 replies. Mrs. Pencil smiled at the class and led the way through a forest.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Tea said suddenly pointing at an innocent tree stump. "Isn't that where we dueled Bakura?"  
  
"It sure is!" Yugi replied glancing over at Ryou. The white haired teen smiled and adjusted the weight of his suitcase. His smile quickly faded as they neared a big yellow castle. Seto smirked, the memories of Yugi's defeat flooding back to him.  
  
"Class, welcome to the island which was once the Duelist Kingdom! Maximillion Pegasus has gladly agreed to let us stay in his castle for the first few days," Mrs. Pencil called over the murmuring.  
  
"Why do we have on these purple glove things?" asked a pink haired girl.  
  
"Because," came Pegasus' voice, "you will all be participating in the small tournament I've arranged!" The class erupted in cheers. Ryou saw Yugi and Joey grin at each other.  
  
"Class! Settle Down!" Mrs. Pencil yelled over the squeals and yells of joy.  
  
//What the hell was all that freakin' noise?\\ came the angry voice of Yami Bakura.  
  
/T-the class w-was c-cheering, Master.\  
  
//Heh, they'll just have to pay the price for waking me up at this ungodly hour!\\  
  
/N-no Master! Please! Don't harm the class! Please!\  
  
//Why should I listen to a worm like you anyway?\\  
  
/.................................................................\  
  
//I thought so. You will pay for your outburst later. And don't you DARE fight back, got it?\\  
  
/Hai, Master...\  
  
//Good.\\ Yami Bakura closed the link with a bang (A/N: Just think of the link as a door. When it's open, you and your friend can see each other. When it's closed, you can't. So, by having the link like that, it can either be closed normally or slammed, like a lot of us do when we're pissed or something...) and returned to what he was doing before: Snoozing. Ryou and the rest of the class headed upstairs to their respective rooms in the castle.  
  
***Later in the day***  
  
Ryou sighed slightly as he walked along the beach. Kids from his class were playing volleyball, calling out random names of people who were at the duelist kingdom before. He kept walking and eventually ventured into the woods. As his feet kept moving Ryou in the direction of somewhere, memories invaded his head.  
  
"Damn memories..." he said. Little did he know, he was being watched. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________  
  
"He looks so delicious, eh Mirah?" hissed a figure hidden in the trees near the spot Ryou was sitting calmly. Mirah, who was yet another figure cloaked by darkness, exposed 2 pearly white fangs as she grinned.  
  
"He sure does!"  
  
"Unfortunately, his level of innocence is way too high for us to feed off of. We need him for the ceremony," the first figure said leaning in closely to get a better look at Ryou.  
  
"But his sent is so addictive..." Mirah complained as a flash of white light burst from the Millennium Ring and Yami Bakura started one of his 'lessons'.  
  
"Let's go before we lose control and drink from him," the first figure said as it sunk back in the shadows, disappearing completely. Mirah sighed.  
  
"For once, I agree with you, Miriah," she said as she followed the first figure back to their lair. Not even 2 minutes after Mirah and Miriah left, a winged creature landed in the same spot, looking at Ryou with a slightly sadistic look on his face.  
  
"Won't be long now!" it said before taking flight once again.  
  
***Much Later***  
  
Ryou limped around the forest, looking for a way to get back to the castle. Bakura had done a good job in twisting Ryou's ankle, so the white haired teen was in excruciating pain. He collapsed on the ground and clutched his ankle in pain, desperate for it to go away. The teacher was bound to come looking for him if he didn't show up back at the castle for dinner and, to put it simply, the kid was lost.  
  
A soft hissing in his left ear caused Ryou to 'eep' and jump a few paces back, looking in all directions. But, it was just darkness. Ryou kept telling himself that he was imagining things because he hadn't eaten since breakfast this morning. After he had calmed down, the hissing came back in the opposite ear.  
  
"Ryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo uuuuuuuuuu..." the voice hissed. "You should be in beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed... Like the ressssssssssssssssssssst... Ryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuu..."  
  
"Stop..." Ryou begged the darkness. He really was starting to flip, but he had to control his level of fear because Bakura was just one soul room away, and that wasn't very far if you really thought about it.  
  
"Buuuuuuuut Ryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyoooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu... I'm ooooooooooooonly waaaaaaaarning yooooooooooooou... Of the creeeeeeeeeeatures of daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarknesssssss... Creatures like ME!"  
  
Ryou had no time to cry out in fear because he was being pinned down on the ground by some sort of creature with fangs (A/N: Three guesses as to what it is. If you guys don't get it, I dunno what I'll do!). It had long green hair tied back in a purple bandanna and pink eyes. It had an orange t-shirt over a green pullover and baggy jeans on. Its teeth were pearly white and the two fangs looked dangerously sharp.  
  
Ryou's head hit the grass with such a force it caused him to lose his vision for a while. While he was groaning in pain and trying to regain his vision, the two fangs pierced his flesh on his neck and, immediately, a considerate amount of blood was lost. Ryou's eyes would have snapped open, if they weren't already. He regained his vision and tried pushing the vampire off of him. The fangs were forced from his neck and Ryou shakily stood up. The green haired thing glared at him, it's eyes flashing red.  
  
"Mirah wasn't planning on turning you, but since you're being so resistant, Mirah will be GLAD to do so!" it yelled, talking to him in the third person for some odd reason. At remarkable speed, Ryou was slammed into a tree and Mirah's fangs reentered his already pierced neck. This time, though, Ryou didn't just feel his blood leave him, he felt his life force go with it. Just when Ryou thought it was all over for him, a blast of energy hit the two. Ryou cried out at the added pain and was flung against the opposite tree. Mirah was flung off of him. The white haired teen thrashed about on the ground for a good minute before lying motionless. Not even the steady rising and falling of his chest with each breath was apparent.  
  
It was completely clothed in black, right down to the shoes. It had pale skin and leathery wings. Black sunglasses were perched on top of its neatly brushed back brown hair. Brown eyes pierced the darkness and a tail swished back and forth in its fury.  
  
"What did you do, demon?! That boy was MINE!" Mirah cried.  
  
"Ryou is neither yours, nor mine. He is a crossbreed. Part vampire, part demon. Although he possesses the many 'advantages' of the vampire race, he feeds off of the energy of humans," the demon said. Ryou's motionless body emitted gold sparks as 2 leathery black wings ripped his shirt, emerging from his back. A tail sprouted and 2 pearly white fangs pushed past his lips. The sparks subdued and Bakura was flung out of his soul room in the same state as Ryou was in when the demon knelt beside him.  
  
"Damn. I hope Miriah is havin' better luck with her hunt than I did." Mirah said before vanishing. The figure turned back to the sleeping crossbreeds and set 2 golden eggs beside them.  
  
"Great danger lies ahead for both of you. If your troubles are too great, these partners should be able to help," it said. Then it looked up at the darkened sky with sharpened eyes and a look of determination crossed its features.  
  
"I have a feeling that another cross bread child will join you. Find her and then, look for the Demon's Stone. And remember, stay innocent, loving and kind. Farewell." With those words said, the figure vanished, leaving Ryou, Bakura and the 2 slowly vibrating eggs to rest up for the adventure ahead...  
  
********************************************  
  
Continue? End? Postpone? What do you want me to do? Read and Review please! 


End file.
